Beer and Bonding
by trytofindme
Summary: The three male agents are at the bar after a day at work


The male agents were sitting round having a beer at the local bar after work. Bonding with a discussion on what was sexy as they observed the other patrons and what they had worn on the most recent op.

"Look at the waitress, she looks sexy" Callen points out.

"She is showing everyone what she has got" Sam answered "She is guy candy as most of the patrons here are men"

"Ah the honeypot approach to getting tips" Deeks said as he took another swig of his beer "It works well"

"And you know this?" Sam asked

"Waited tables in college to help pay the bills. If there was a job going that earned good money I chased it" Deeks smiled "Guys used to tip ok but the women"

"I thought you worked for a mechanic?" Sam stated

"During the day, at night waited tables, did some handyman construction stuff too" Deeks continued smiling

"The honeypot works well to get bad guys" Callen supplied "And no one does that better than our girl Kenzie"

"Because we never have to do that to get the women to talk"

"So G what does sexy mean to you?" Sam asked as he took a checked the message on his phone

"Sexy is the right time with the right girl, what she isn't wearing, when you are both turned on, in the moment" Callen answered "Sam what do you think?"

"Well part of it is how you are dressed and the confidence to carry it off, but it comes from inside a person regardless about what they wear. That's what I think anyway, Deeks"

"I think you are both right but there is more. It's like when that person agrees to spend the rest of their life with you. Say for example Sam and his wife"

"That is surprisingly meaningful Deeks" Callen knew that Deeks wasn't lacking women for no reason "Is that why you say a girl is hot?"

"Yeah, because I don't have that someone to spend my life with"

"Kenzie and the thing?" Sam added another question

"Yeah and tonight is movie night with pizza so I think I will be crashing on the couch. Well after a couple of beers here and then a few more with Kenzie for dinner and the movie best not to drive"

"How come Kenzie didn't join us here, she never turns down a drink at the bar" Sam pointed out

"Nell wanted her opinion on something girlie after work, said she would text once available"

"And you think that she will feed you and give you beers to crash on her couch" Callen stated "When did this start?"

"After a really crappy case and we each needed reassurance that the other was ok. Kenzie slept in my bed that night, I slept on the couch"

"A gentleman" Callen was surprised. He thought that Deeks would have taken advantage of that.

"With a healthy fear of being kicked in the nom de plumes" Deeks added

"Prefer the pistol whip"

"Yes" they all answered at once before laughing.

"So Kenzie and the thing are not worked out"

"We will figure it out, we always do"

"Reassuring that the other is ok? Sounds like something is going on there" Sam stated

"Nope. It is like when Kenzie was at my bed in the hospital or if say Callen got shot on a job, you would be by his side making sure he is ok, bringing the coffee. It's what friends do, it's what partners do" Deeks justified

"So if I was in hospital and Sam had a concussion what would happen?"

"Well Kenzie would be in one room and I would be in the other making sure that you both were ok" The answer was obvious to Deeks "And of course seeing when we could get the pair of you in the same room or sprung from said hospital"

"So like Romania? Callen goes, we all go"

"Exactly"

"So who would be in my room watching me?" Callen wanted to know

"We would take turns after all Hetty would be demanding her turn as well, Nell would be running between rooms with updates while conversing with Eric to find out who did this and catch the bad guys"

"You have really thought this through haven't you Deeks" Callen was impressed

"Not just a pretty face" Sam added

"You guys are like big brothers of the girl I like and you're cool enough to let me tag along regardless of how annoying I can be"

"Deeks, I admit you drove us up the wall when you started but you're family and family always sticks together" Sam admitted

"You've grown on us like fungus" Callen joked "You are an important part of our team, don't let anyone tell you any different"

"Oh that feels like Fern" Deeks looked at his phone "And I am to pick up beer and pizza. I have a feeling that we maybe watching titanic again. Please let this be a top model night, I really don't want to see that movie"


End file.
